


Stars Shining Bright Above You

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Liam and Sam go stargazing.





	Stars Shining Bright Above You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the critical kink meme that requested tender loving stargazing sex; I swear this was going to be all tender and loving and then I realized I was writing about these two goofballs. So, uh, sorry?

“This is gonna be great!” Liam says as he and Sam pull up to his family’s cabin in the North Country. “I can’t wait until everyone else gets here. I still can’t believe everyone was able to take time off to come out here at the same time. We’re gonna do so much nothing!”

“But until tomorrow, it’s just us,” Sam says. “Which feels weird somehow. I don’t think we’ve had an overnight together that didn’t involve a con hotel room in years.”

“It’ll be fun,” Liam says. “We’ll get an early start on doing nothing. I can show you my favorite places to do it.”

Sam snorts back a laugh at the phrasing.

“Really?” Liam says, but he laughs too. 

“I look forward to doing...nothing...with you,” Sam says as he gets out of the car and stretches. “Although, god, that road was more potholes than pavement. My back hates me more than that time we did goat yoga.”

“At least in the winter they get filled in with snow,” Liam says helpfully. 

Sam shivers in the early evening air. “You mean it isn’t winter now? This is what passes for summer around here? I’m freezing!”

“Your blood’s gone thin after so long in LA,” Liam says, grabbing a bag of groceries out of the trunk. “C’mon, let’s bring our stuff in, and then we can medicate and keep warm with alcohol.”

“I’m beginning to like it here already,” Sam says, grabbing their suitcases.

***

“I want to show you something,” Liam says later, after they’ve eaten dinner on the porch and made their way through most of a bottle of wine while watching the sun set. 

“Does it involve us getting naked?” Sam asks hopefully.

Liam doesn’t even dignify that with a response but takes Sam’s hand and tugs him out of the rocking chair in which he’s sitting. “C’mon, I’m gonna show you one of my favorite places in the world.”

“Other than in my arms?” Sam says, smirking, and grabbing the wine bottle and their glasses as he stands up.

Liam rolls his eyes and leads Sam down towards the dock. “Here. This is the place I was telling you about. My favorite place for stargazing. Stay here, I’m gonna go get us a blanket.”

Sam steps trepidatiously out onto the dock, which dips under his weight. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“I’ll give you mouth to mouth if you fall in,” Liam calls back. 

“I’m more worried about hypothermia!” Sam yells, rubbing his arms and shivering. 

“Here, I brought your hoodie, you big baby,” Liam says, re-appearing with a blanket, sweatshirts for both of them, and a flashlight. “I see you brought the important things,” he says, glancing at their glasses, before handing Sam both of their hoodies and the flashlight so that he can carefully spread out the blanket. “Sit down. We’re gonna watch the stars come out.”

Sam shrugs his hoodie on and then lowers himself gently onto the dock, perching like a cat on a ledge. “It’s very sturdy,” Liam says reassuringly, sitting cross-legged next to Sam. “I promise we’re not going to end up in the drink.”

At the mention of drink, Sam picks up his plastic wine glass and hands Liam his, and they thunk them together. “Cheers, dear,” Liam says before taking another sip. 

Sam waves his hand at his face. “I think something just tried to bite me.”

“Just be glad it’s not black fly season,” Liam says. “We’ll be fine for now. And don’t you go camping all the time? This barely qualifies as rustic, except for the shitty cell reception.”

“Those are California bugs,” Sam says, “They have agents and only drink organic blood. Who knows what kind of crazy bugs there are up here? I mean, we can throw a rock and hit Canada. Who knows what they’re sending over the border?”

Liam laughs and rests his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he says. 

“I’d follow you anywhere,” Sam says. “In fact, I did.”

“Yeah, what would things have been like if you hadn’t ended up in LA?” Liam says, putting his wineglass down and lying flat on his back on the blanket. “We’d probably be acquaintances at this point. Leaving likes on our social media. Sending Christmas cards.”

Sam exhales slowly as he contemplates that. “I can’t even imagine it,” he says. “So much of my life now has come from my relationship with you that I can’t imagine what it would be like.” He sets his own glass down and lies back next to Liam and looks up at the sky. “Wow, that is...I feel like I can see the whole galaxy here.”

“Isn’t it amazing?” Liam says, as proud of their view as if he hung the stars himself. “This is what I miss when I lie down in my backyard in LA. It’s not the same.”

“I can see why you love it,” Sam says.

“I love it as much as I love you,” Liam says, finding it easier to be honest in the darkness.

“I love you too,” Sam says, all sincerity for once, and then they both go silent for a while, eyes fixed on the stars. 

***

“My nose is cold,” Sam says, breaking into Liam’s reverie. 

“So is mine, and that is a problem I usually don’t face when doing this in LA,” Liam says, propping himself up on an elbow and shifting closer to Sam. “I suppose we could go in, or we could just try to find a way to keep warm.”

Sam moves a little closer to Liam but startles as the dock shifts under him, creaking a little, and he can hear water sloshing. “Is it supposed to do that?”

Liam laughs. “It’s a floating dock. It’s supposed to move. I promise you. How can a Chesapeake native like you be so unfamiliar with something like this?”

“I spent a lot of my summers acting?” Sam says. “It’s just been a while, okay? And I don’t know, maybe docks are different up here.”

“We’re not on the moon,” Liam says, leaning in so that his face is close to Sam’s. “But you said you were cold. I have an idea for how we could warm up.”

Sam smiles up at Liam and Liam can feel it even though it’s almost too dark to see Sam’s face this close in front of him. “Oh yeah?” Sam murmurs, and Liam closes the gap and kisses him. 

They kiss for a while, both of them tasting like the wine they’ve been drinking. When they pull apart for a brief moment, Liam rolls carefully on top of Sam, who makes yet another startled noise as the dock shifts. 

“Relax,” LIam says, kissing over Sam’s face. “It’s fine.”

“You’ve...stargazed like this before?” Sam asks.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Liam says primly.

Sam snorts with laughter. 

“Are you implying something about me?” Liam says, trying to sound indignant while also smothering a laugh. 

“I refuse to answer on the grounds that it might incriminate me,” Sam says, and Liam laughs and kisses him hard. 

Sam slides his hands under Liam’s hoodie and t-shirt while Liam’s kissing him and now it’s Liam’s turn to make a startled noise; “Jesus, your hands are cold!”

“Why do you think I’m putting them here?” Sam asks.

“I rather was hoping it was because you wanted to grope me,” Liam says. 

“See, if I were going to grope you, I’d do this,” Sam says, and slides his hands down to Liam’s ass, pressing Liam tighter against him. 

“I definitely think you should keep doing that,” Liam says, and kisses Sam again, rubbing down and against him. 

Sometime later, Liam slides slowly down Sam’s body and begins undoing his jeans. “What are you doing?” Sam asks.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Liam says.

“It’s too dark to see anything,” Sam says.

Liam laughs. “I’m pretty sure you can figure out what I’m doing,” he says as he gets Sam’s jeans undone and begins tugging at them. Sam reflexively lifts his hips and is suddenly grateful that it’s too dark for Liam to see the panic on his face as the dock moves in response, and he also hopes that there isn’t anyone close by to hear the moan he makes when Liam’s mouth closes around his cock. 

Sam quickly gets distracted from his panic that they’re both going to end up falling off the dock as Liam finds a familiar rhythm with his mouth and hands. He tries to look back up at the stars, but pretty soon he’s closed his eyes, lost in his own private universe of pleasure, their small soft noises getting swallowed up in the vast quiet darkness surrounding them. He’s not sure how long it takes, but it seems like forever and yet no time at all before he’s babbling out endearments mixed with incoherent swearing, digging his fingers into Liam’s shoulders and shuddering as he comes in Liam’s mouth. 

“C’mere,” Sam growls when Liam pulls away, and Liam moves back up with catlike grace to perch on his side next to Sam. Even though he can’t see his face, Sam is pretty sure Liam is smirking. 

“I told you this dock was sturdy,” Liam says, albeit a little breathily.

“Shut up and help me get your pants off,” Sam replies. 

Sam’s not quite as graceful under these circumstances as Liam is -- nor as flexible, if he’s being completely honest -- but they somehow manage to reverse their positions without anyone rolling into the water. He does make Liam yelp softly by pressing his cold nose against his thigh, but then laughs and sets to work making Liam come undone. 

Liam keeps his eyes open longer than Sam does, savoring the familiarity of his surroundings mixed with the novelty of having Sam here with him. Under me you quite so new, he thinks, before he’s not really thinking at all, just feeling the gentle rocking of the dock, hearing the occasional birds calling across the water, seeing the familiar and comforting stars. He slides a hand down and tangles it in Sam’s curls. Sam takes that as a cue to move faster, and soon Liam gasps out his own incoherent blend of love and obscenity as he comes. 

Sam pulls away and shifts to slide up, and then there’s a muffled splash. “Shit,” Sam says.

“I hope that wasn’t the flashlight,” Liam says, trying to catch his breath.

“No, I think it was one of the wine glasses,” Sam says.

“They float,” Liam says. “We’ll find it in the morning. No point going fishing now.” He stretches and shivers. “Okay, now I’m cold too. Let’s go back in the house.”

“Help me up?” Sam says. “After the amazing feat of coordination I just did, I don’t want it to be now that I stumble into the water.” 

“Of course, dear,” Liam says, turning the flashlight on, gathering the blanket, helping Sam stand and leading him off the dock. 

Sam slings an arm around Liam’s shoulders and begins humming softly as they wander back up to the house. “One of your doo-wop group’s favorites?” Liam says. 

“The surroundings made me think of it,” Sam says, changing from humming to singing softly, “Stars fading, but I linger on dear...”

“Let’s go dream a little dream,” Liam says, and they do.


End file.
